gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Parents
This article lists all the parents of notable characters in the series. Sam's parents Sam Temple's parents are Constance Temple and Taegan Smith. He also had a stepfather named Tom. Caine's parents Caine Soren's adoptive parents (his real ones being Connie and Taegan) are described as being uncaring, and they sent him to Coates Academy simply because they wanted him gone. His father was a businessman. Astrid and Pete's parents Astrid Ellison and Little Pete's father is a good-natured man that worked in the Nuclear Power Plant, and their mother played tennis at Clifftop and looks a lot like Astrid. They are both hurt and relieved when they learn Pete is dead. Diana's parents Diana Ladris' father had a mistress, and Diana told her mother, causing her to want a divorce. However, her mother fell down the stairs, and she is currently in a coma-like state (although she somehow has several perverted boyfriends). Diana's father got the blame temporarily. Neither of them come for Diana after the FAYZ ends, forcing her to move in with Sam and Astrid. Drake's parents Drake Merwin's father, the son of Drake Merwin senior, was a Highway Patrol lieutenant and taught Drake to shoot. The two were close and Drake was distraught when he died. His mother remarried and Drake's new stepfather would often beat his wife in front of her son, leading Drake to believe that she must like it because she kept doing things that angered her husband. Lana's parents Lana Arwen Lazar's father usually does whatever his wife tells him to do, and he is into comic books, so he named Lana after Lana Lang, Superman's girlfriend. Her mother, Grandpa Luke's daughter, gave her the middle name of Arwen after the elf princess from Lord of the Rings. They live in Las Vegas after moving there from Perdido Beach in 2007. Quinn's parents Quinn Gaither's father currently has a very good job and lives just ten blocks away from the Santa Monica Pier. His mother is very grateful to Sam after Quinn tells her about his role in the FAYZ. Edilio's parents Edilio Escobar's parents are illegal immigrants, as are their four children - Alvaro, Edilio, and their two younger sons. They are from Honduras and had to cross Mexico before entering the USA. They are also homophobes, and live in a trailer park in Atascadero. They prefer speaking Spanish and are unadjusted to having Edilio back. Orc's parents Charles Merriman's father is an abusive drunk, and once gave Orc a permanent scar with a power drill. His mother is a religious, timid "dishrag" that doesn't stand up to her husband. They do not attend his "funeral". Albert's parents Albert Hillsborough's father is presumably dead. His mother is in a wheelchair and spends her days in front of the television eating popcorn and beans and rice, which leaves her four sons and two daughters to fend for themselves. Dekka's parents Dekka Jean Talent is the estranged daughter of homophobes. When they discovered Dekka was a lesbian, her father beat her and her mother wouldn't talk to her. They sent her to Coates, and after the FAYZ ends, they do not seem pleased to see her. Brianna's parents Brianna Berenson's father is either dead or divorced, and her mother remarried a man that sent Brianna to Coates merely for bad grades. He and Brianna's mother also had twin daughters. Brianna finally talked her mother into standing up to her husband and letting her leave Coates. When Brianna died they were both distraught, despite Brianna's belief that her stepfather hated her. Jack's parents Jack's parents gave him a computer for his fourth birthday, and two years later he was aiding them in using it. When Jack hacked into police files to remove a parking ticket for a friend's father, his horrified parents thought he needed "fixing" and sent him to Coates Academy. Dahra's parents Dahra Baidoo's father is either divorced or dead and her mother is Abana Baidoo, who became a spokesperson for the families of kids trapped in the FAYZ. Howard's parents The parents of Howard Bassem were described by their son as average parents; not druggies or drunks or smokers. This led their son to try and gain power by sucking up to Orc. Zil's parents Zil Sperry's parents are very strict vegans; Zil mentions that if they knew he'd eaten meat to survive they would have disowned him. They rarely paid their youngest son any attention, which was reserved for their other son, Zane. Penny's parents Penny's father took thousands of pictures of Dahlia, his oldest daughter, wearing little or no clothes. When she hit puberty, he skipped Penny and moved on to Rose. When Penny realized that what her father was doing is illegal, she reported him. He was sent to jail and hanged himself after being beaten up. As Penny's mother was a self-pitying drunk who held no affection for her daughters, Penny, Rose and Dahlia were sent to live with their uncle and aunt, Steve and Connie. Sanjit's parents Sanjit's mother was a teenage prostitute who couldn't care for him and died of pneumonia, and his father is "any one of a thousand guys". He was unwillingly adopted by Jennifer Brattle & Todd Chance, whom he views as having kidnapped him. Orsay's parents Orsay Pettijohn's mother is a heroin addict, so her father, a Park Ranger at Stefano Rey National Park, had custody of his daughter. His job meant that he was always busy and couldn't spend much time with Orsay. Duck's parents The parents of Duck Zhang felt that their son was becoming overweight before the FAYZ. Duck also mentions that they'd have grounded him "for a year" if they'd caught him walking outside at midnight. Bug's parents Tyler's father, a drunk, had custody of both him and his older druggie brother, Joe junior. He would often beat Bug, but never left any visible bruises or wounds because he didn't want Bug's mother, who he hated, to "win" and get custody. Hank's parents Hank's mother is either divorced or dead and his father is implied to be a gambler, a drunk and a druggie, and doesn't seem to care when he learns of Hank's death. Virtue's parents Virtue Brattle-Chance, as he is now known, was raised in Congo. His mother told him to hide and close his eyes when the village was attacked, but Virtue didn't, and he saw his parents die in gruesome ways. He was adopted and renamed in a refugee camp by Jennifer Brattle and Todd Chance. E.Z.'s parents The mother of E. Zellicoe and his two younger brothers is never mentioned, but his father is George Zellicoe, a formerly energetic man who fell into serious depression when he lost his children. Gaia's parents Gaia Soren-Ladris' parents are Caine and Diana. Shade's parents Shade Darby's parents are Martin Darby and Heather Darby, who worked as a scientist investigating the FAYZ Barrier and was killed when Gaia Soren-Ladris attacked the adults because she was searching for Shade. Cruz's parents Manuel "Manny" Rojas and Maria Rojas are the father and mother of Hugo Cruz Martinez Rojas. Manny is a drunk that abuses Cruz, mainly due to her being gender fluid. Maria, however, is quiet and generally seems to ignore Cruz. Neither of them appear to care much about her. Malik's parents Malik Tenerife's parents are apparently very wealthy. They have two children: Malik and a daughter. Armo's parents The father of "Armo" Adamo is Danish, as is Armo's mother. Mr. Adamo is apparently an idiot, and a former stuntman that managed to become an action movie star. He gifted Armo with a 2003 Dodge Viper. Vincent's parents Janet Vu, Vincent Vu's mother, is the chief engineer on the Okeanos Explorer. His unnamed father is a diplomat. They have three children - Vincent and two younger daughters. Janet is killed when she tries to stop Vincent from killing everyone on board the Okeanos. Francis' parents Francis' mother used to be a librarian when she was younger, but when Francis was eleven, she joined a gang called the Mojave Huns, where she began doing drugs.It is unknown who her father was but her mother's partner in ''Villain'''' ''is "Mangohead" Briscola. Despite him being with her mother, he still attempts to hit on Francis. Both die when the gang's camp is exploded in an attempt to terminate Francis. She mourns neither of them. Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Gone Category:Fear Category:Light Category:Monster Category:Villain